1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detecting circuits, and particularly to a detecting circuit for detecting a network card.
2. Description of Related Art
Many computers can receive data and transmit data to and from networks through the use of a network connection and a network card. If the connection is not made, or the network card is not installed properly, or the card is installed but not functioning properly then the computer cannot communicate with the network. The problem is that it is difficult for a user to know which of the three problems has occurred when they lose network communication. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.